


Histoire d'un petit rien

by Amlone



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-06-10 07:34:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15286806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amlone/pseuds/Amlone
Summary: C'est la vie d'un enfant ordinaire. La vie d'un adolescent en deuil. La vie d'un adulte accomplis.





	1. Une chambre pour deux

 

**Chapitre 1**

 

Le soleil est en train de se lever, j'en voit la lumière qui philtre de la seule fenêtre de la chambre. Elle se trouve au-dessus de nos têtes, entre les lits.

Cela signifie que la Directrice viendra bientôt frapper pour nous réveiller et nous avertir de nous lever. Elle est toujours à l’heure. Je voudrais rester plus longtemps au lit ce matin, le froid du mois de Novembre s'infiltre à travers ma couverture marronne, j'en ais les pieds glacés. Ce sera pire une fois sortie du lit. Le parquet sera frais sur mes pieds nus.

 

Je tourne la tête du côté gauche vers le mur collé à mon lit pour ne plus voir la lumière. Le froissement du tissu lorsque je bouge semble être un coup de tonnerre dans le silence du matin. Le drap sous la couverture, avec mon mouvement, c'est plissé devant moi, se détachant du bord du matelas. Il laisse une partie de mon dos toucher directement le matériau rêche qui se trouve au-dessus. Ce n’est pas très agréable mais pour replacer le drap je devrais sortir mon bras du lit. Et il fait froid, alors pour ne pas y penser je presse ma joue dans mon oreille emplie de mousse molle et je ferme les yeux. Espèrent que l'heure ne vienne jamais, trop heureux dans la chaleur que j'ai donné au draps durant la nuit.

 

Je ne peux pas me rendormir alors j’écoute. Le silence est de nouveau brisé, cette fois par mon compagnon de chambre Luck, je ne suis pas le seul éveillé par le soleil et le froid.

J’entends le bruit du tissu qui se déplace et un gémissement de déception parvenir de lui. Il doit avoir remarqué le temps. Ou alors c'est simplement qu'il ne veut pas se lever lorsque la Directrice frappera, il ne doit pas aimer le matin.

Mais il se fera gronder et devra débarrasser les tables aujourd'hui. Encore.

Toujours les yeux fermés je pense l'entendre se rendormir.

J'avais raison il va manquer l’heure du petit déjeuner et peut être aussi celle du début des classes.

 

Notre Maître n'aime pas les retardataires, il va encore être retenue après les classes de la journée.

Je pourrais faire comme les autres. Je pourrais aller lui secouer l’épaule ou juste l'appeler pour qu'il soit à l'heure mais je ne le ferais pas. Après tout, il faut être gentil avec ceux qui sont gentil avec toi, lui ce n'est pas le cas. Il est désagréable tout le temps, il est arrivé il y a deux ans, depuis le début il est dans ma chambre. Je pensais que l'on pourrait bien s'amuser et s'entendre, peut être devenir ami mais il se moque souvent de moi.

 

J'aime les fleurs, c'est beau, ça sent bon et ça peut se protéger parce qu'on se fait mal en les cueillant ou on tombe malade. J'ai l’habitude depuis longtemps de prendre les plus jolies et de les faire sécher en les pressant dans un vieux dictionnaire, c'est une de nos deux surveillantes qui me l'a appris. Puis je les colle dans un carnet pour m'en souvenir et les reconnaitre, je fais une collection.

Et quand il m'a vu faire il a trouvé ça drôle.

Il a ri et en a parlé aux autres garçons pour qu'eux aussi se moques. Il venait toujours me dire quand j'avais de nouvelles fleurs que c'était un truc de fille, et que je devrais déménager chez elles si je veux en devenir une.

 

Il y a un an je trouvais ça plus drôle du tout ce qu'il me disait alors j'ai pris les fleurs qui se protègent avec des épines comme des roses ou des chardons, qui viennent de l'arrière cours de l'orphelinat. Je les ai ensuite glissés entre le matelas et le drap.

 

Quand il s'est couché, il ne les a pas vus sous le drap et a été piqué partout sur les cuisses. Il a couru a la Directrice avec des larmes aux yeux a crier à propos de choses dans son lit. Elle a compris rapidement que c'était moi qui avais mis les fleurs.

Elle a demandé pourquoi j'avais fait ça car c'est ‘méchant’ selon elle. Je lui ai répondu :

 

« Madame je suis tellement désole, je ne savais pas qu'il aurait mal, je voulais juste donne une bonne odeur dans son lit et il dormira bien comme ça. Et le matin il sera réveillé et a l'heure. » 

 

 Mes yeux couleur or sombre qui s'écarquilles de remords pour mon erreur, les lèvres mordillés d'incertitude et un air d'innocence totale, ont persuadé la femme que je n'étais qu'un bon garçon.

Comme punition pour avoir mis quelque chose dans son lit, je n'ai eu qu'à débarrasser les tables pendant une semaine. Depuis, il dit beaucoup moins de choses sur ma passion.

 

Je reviens au présent en entendent resonner dans le couloir des bruits de pas suivit de coup sourd sur du bois. La Directrice doit commencer à frapper aux portes pour réveiller tout le monde. Il est temps de se lever pour de bon.

Mes yeux s’ouvres sur la vision du mur blanc traversé horizontalement par une bande bleu clair.

Au même moment, les pas s'arrêtent devant notre porte. Je peux entendre clairement les trois coups secs sur le vieux bois fait par les phalanges de sa main.

 

L'espace d'un instant le temps s'arrête, mon souffle se coupe. Puis tout reprend la paix du matin qui régnait dans la pièce a disparu en même temps que bruit.

Le temps est compté pour le levé, nous avons trente minutes pour nous lever, nous débarbouiller et descendre manger. Pas une minute ne doit être perdu car les places dans la salle de bain sont précieuses et peut nombreuses, mieux vaut être dans les premiers.

 

Je soupire profondément, ne voulant tout de même pas commencer la journée maintenant. Je me bascule de nouveau sur le dos comme lors de mon éveille il y a une éternité déjà. Les bras écartés, ma mains gauches pend au bord du lit et frôle le sol, la droite est contre le mur qui semble légèrement humide. Je fixe le plafond sans le voir puis avec le peut de volonté que j'ai à cette heure me redresse, assis sur le lit. Les ressorts grincent avec le mouvement, les draps tombes sur mes hanches. Une mèche de cheveux violet sombre tombe devant mes yeux et touche mon nez, ils doivent être emmêlés ce matin, je me suis endormis les cheveux humides hier.

Ma main se lève pour passer mes doigts dans les mèches et les tirer vers l'arrière de mon crâne. Ils s'accrochent et tirent sur des nœuds.

 

J'attrape le drap blanc et a couverture marronne, les poussent au font du lit, libérant mes jambes. Je les passe le long du bord du matelas pour avoir les plantes de pieds face au sol. Et doucement me laisse glisser vers le parquet, a peine ma peau le touche que des frissons provoqués par le froid me traverse.

 

Mon regard se porte sur le lit maintenant face à moi ou Luke continu de dormir comme un bienheureux, il a poussé durant la nuit sa propre couverture du côté du mur et ses draps sont enroulé autour de ses jambes à causes de ses mouvements nocturnes. Il ne reste visible pour moi qu'une poigné de mèches châtain clair sur son oreille et une main pale dans la faible lumière qui tient le tissu qui le recouvre par-dessus sa tête pour bloquer les rayons.

 

Mon esprit moins embrumé par le sommeil m'avertit que je dois me dépêcher. Alors de manière efficace qui traduisent l'habitude je refais mon lit. L'oreiller posé au milieu du lit. Le drap et la couverture replié sur le matelas dont le haut vient se loger sous le repli cacher par l'oreille. C'est un lit fait au carré, c'est demander par la directrice, et nos chambres doivent être rangé aussi si non elle sort tout sur le sol.

 

Luck, lui, fait très mal son lit, il a souvent les draps froissés et l'oreiller a toujours la trace de sa tête en forme de creux.

 

Une fois terminé, je vais rapidement au coffre qui se trouve au bout du lit, il contient toutes les affaires a moi. Il n'est pas rempli complètement mais j'y tient, il y a un carnet avec mes fleures, le dictionnaire pour les presser, des vêtements et des draps de rechange et une trousse de toilette. Je sors mes habits pour aujourd'hui et les posent sur le lit, j'ôte mes pyjamas bleus et les posent sous l'oreiller. Les chaussettes à peine en mains, je me dépêche de les enfiler, j'ai toujours froid aux pieds. C'est tout de suite mieux elles sont en laines ça tient chaud même si sa gratte.

 

Je vais pour passe mes jambes dans mon sous-vêtement noir quand je remarque que certaines coutures commencent à s’effilocher. Il faut que j'avertisse une surveillante pour en avoir bientôt de nouveaux. Les pantalons sont souvent en jeans car c'est plus résistant, on peut les porter longtemps, et parfois on peut les donner aux plus jeunes lorsqu'ils sont trop petits. Mes t-shirts sont un peu vieux mais il n'y a que moi qui les aient portés. Je ne grandis pas beaucoup pour un garçon alors ils sont délavés avec le temps.

 

Celui d'aujourd'hui est bleu foncé et puisqu'il fait froid je sors aussi un pull épais gris. Mes chaussures en toile rapidement misent à mes pieds, je me redresse de mon lit et lance un dernier coup d'œil a la pièce. Je vois que le givre qui recouvrais les carreaux de la fenêtre commence à disparaître avec l'action du soleil.

Peut-être qu'il ne fera pas si mauvais cet après-midi finalement, j'aurais peut-être l'occasion de sortir dans la cour et de voir des écureuils.

David va encore etre désœuvré alors que moi j'aime passe du temps dans le jardin, lui préfère participer aux activités proposées par les surveillantes.

En plus les animaux semblent m’aimer.

 

Pas le temps de penser à ça, je pose la main sur la poignée de la porte, puis me retourne tout aussi vite et attrape ma trousse de toilette. Une fois la porte ouverte le chaos m'accueille dans le couloir, tous se précipitent pour etre a l'heure du petit déjeuné.

 

Il y a huit chambres en tout dont on voit toutes les portes, trois sont pour la Directrice et les deux surveillantes et deux pour les garçons, les filles sont plus nombreuses il y en a trois. La chambre que j'occupe est au milieu du couloir, au niveau de ma fenêtre il y a vu sur l'arrière-cours alors que la Directrice qui se trouve devant, voit le portail d'entrer.

 

En quelque pas je suis dans la salle de bain, c'est la première à droite depuis ma porte. Il y a trois cabines de douche le long du mur gauche et le mur droit a une rangé de lavabos surmontés de miroirs.

 

J'ouvre le robinet et m'asperge grossièrement le visage, les rivières de liquide coule le long de mes joues comme des larmes et goutent sur la céramique en dessous, j’agite la tête pour faire partir le peut qu'il reste puis ouvert ma trousse de toilette. J’agrippe ma brosse et la passe dans mes mèches rebelles, ça tire et c'est douloureux mais il n'y a plus de nœuds. Dans le miroir je me vois éclairé par l'ampoule qui me surplombe.

Mes cheveux violet aubergine qui malgré leurs longueurs d'épaule refuse de tenir en place et ressemblent a une crinière de lion, en suite viennent mes yeux orange sombres presque ambre, mêlé à une peau pale, le contraste est remarquable. Sous mes yeux il y a de petites taches de rousseurs qui rendent mon petit nez encore plus délicat, on m'appelle un bel enfant.

 

Je replace ma brosse et prend à la place le dentifrice et la brosse à dents. Le tube est tout tordus des utilisations journalières. La pate verte à la menthe s'accroche aux poiles de la brosse, le goût piquant me fait grimacer un instant et agresse mes papilles gustatives. Le mouvement régulier de la brosse produit un bruit qui raisonne dans ma bouche. La mousse commence a couler sur ma lèvre et mon menton alors je me penche et crache le reste dans le lavabo et me rince la bouche avec de l’eau. Je vérifie que tout est partit dans le drain et m'essuis la bouche avec le bas de mon t-shirt.

Je ne suis plus le seul dans la pièce, elle commence a se remplir et maintenant certains font la queue pour accéder aux miroirs.

Ils font beaucoup de bruits, et il y en a une qui s'impatiente.

 

« Sakura, laisse-moi la place, tu as terminé, tu prends trop de temps ; s'exclama Lucy qui semble avoir fini d'attendre, elle doit être en retard se matin ; Je voudrais me maquiller, allé ! »

 

La petite fille aux cheveux rouge était trop gentille, elle lui fait place alors qu'elle n'avait pas fini de se peigner. Alors qu'elle passe a côté de moi je voie qu'elle est toujours plus grande que moi même avec ma poussée de croissance récente. Je sais qu'elle a deux ans de plus que moi mais j'avais beaucoup grandi.

Les filles commencent a se presser toutes autour des miroirs alors mes pas me guides automatiquement de nouveau vers ma chambre où je dépose ma trousse de toilette. Il y a toujours le corps immobile de Luck sur son lit.

 

Je ressors, marche rapidement dans les escaliers pour avoir ma place dans la salle à manger. Les marches grincent sous mes chaussures, comme quand il y a du vent et là on a vraiment l’impression que la bâtisse est vivante. Au rez-de-chaussée le sol est recouvert de carrelage, mes semelles de chaussure en caoutchouc font des bruits agaçants aigus pendant que je marche.

Je vois en entrant dans la salle que David ma devancé, il est déjà à notre table devant la fenêtre qui donne sur la cour au fond. Ces cheveux noirs gélifier sont légèrement brillants à l’éclairage.

Du côté droit de la pièce contre le mur de la porte il y a un grand plan de travail avec le les couverts et la nourriture pour manger je saisis donc un bol de lait chaud et une tartine grillée. Je vais rejoindre mon ami et m'assois devant lui.

A peine redressé sur ma chaise il commence déjà à parler de toutes les rumeurs et nouvelles qu'il a à partager. Il aime beaucoup parler.

 

« La Directrice va peut-être nous emmener bientôt en sortit, j’ai entendu les surveillantes parler d’une surprise ! » babillait-il, ses grands yeux marron brillant d'excitations et son sourire laissant voir les trous de sa dentition.

 

« Peut-être qu'il y aura un jardin … » me questionnais-je.

 

« C’est pas important, ce qui l’est, c'est qu'on a une surprise ! Je me demande ce que c’est. » David est en forme se matin, la nouvelle doit vraiment le réjouir.

 

« S’il y a un jardin, je pourrais avoir des plantes différentes, j'ai toujours les même en restant ici. »

 

C'était d’ailleurs quelque chose d’agaçant, je commence à me demande si je ne vais pas trouver une autre passion. Je vis que ma réponse semblait dégonfler la joie de David un peut, il est soudain moins impatient. C’est vrai que quand cela concerne les fleurs je peux y passer des heures, plutôt que d’essayer de jouer avec les autres et d’échouer. Et puisque nous somme ami il reste avec moi, on ne fait pas toujours ce que je veux non plus d'autre fois se sera lui qui propose l’activité, souvent avec les surveillantes. Je pense parfois qu'il est ami avec moi uniquement parce que je l'écoute quand il parle.

J'entends soudain un bruit sur notre table, une éclaboussure. Il semble que ma tartine à force de tremper dans le lait se soit cassée et soit tombée dans le bol. Ça en a mis partout sur la table.

 

« T'en a mis partout Kin » se moque mon compagnon « ce n'est pas surprennent tu es peut-être mignon mais tu as deux mains gauches ! »

 

Il aime beaucoup se moquer de ma maladresse, comme quoi l'apparence ne fait pas tout d'après lui. Un jour je serais gracieux juste pour lui montrer que je peux être les deux.

Pour le moment c'est pas encore ça …

Je me lève pour retourner au mur de l’autre côté de la salle pour trouver une serviette et essuyer le lait écoulé.

En passant je vois la surveillante, Mme Grace, qui me regarde avec un petit sourire, elle sait que je suis souvent distrait surtout le matin.

Mon visage se tourne vers le sol, je trouve le carrelage soudain fascinant, je sens que la gêne monte en moi, je me suis encore fait remarquer. Les autres me regardes avec ma serviette a la main et je sais qu’eux aussi le savent, je vais encore en entendre parler dans la journée.

Mon visage commence à chauffer peu à peu alors que mes pas me font passer devant leurs tables. Les grandes se moques gentiment, la main devant la bouche pour cacher leurs rirent et les mèches de cheveux tombent devant leurs yeux comme une grille ou un masque.

 

De retour à ma table je soulève mon bol et essuis la table. Je pense quand même à garder la serviette proche de moi, je ne veux pas repasser devant tout le monde si je recommence. Et là, il me reste la difficile tâche de récupérer les morceaux tomber dans mon bol avec ma cuillère. Ça m'agace, je n’arrive pas à tout attraper, certains sont déjà coulé au fond. Alors j'abandonne ma plongée a la cherche de la tartine perdue. J'attrape le bol et le porte à mes lèvres et commence à le boire. Je fais soudain une grimace, j'ai senti sur mes lèvres dans le lait des partis de tartine mouillé. J'ai plus envie de le boire finalement. De toute façon c'est bientôt l'heures pour le début des classes.

David lui mange beaucoup plus que moi, il lui reste encore deux tartines à finir. Me voyant stopper tout mouvement et le fixer, il termine sa boucher en avalant bruyamment.

 

« He, tu m’attends, tu pars pas tout de suite, hein ? » dit-il semblant avoir une appréhension à rester seule dans la grande salle bondé.

 Il n'avait même pas besoin de demander pourtant, je ne suis ami avec personne d'autre.

Je hoche alors la tête avec un petit sourire qu'il me retourne en bien plus lumineux, il en est vraiment content, j'en voit la dent manquante.

 

Alors que nous parlions le bruit à la porte nous interpellent, la surveillante Mme Aberon entre avec un claquettement de talon sur le sol froid, elle tient par le t-shirt mon colocataire, réfractaire apparemment, par le regard mécontent sur son visage. Il n’est pas encore éveillé et ses cheveux sont emmêlés, j'y trouve un plaisir étrange à le voir se faire gronder, avec toutes les fois où il est désagréable dans la chambre.

Mme Aberon semble agacée, les premières fois elle criais fort mais elle doit être habituée maintenant. Elle lui pointe le plant de travaille avec les restes et une table proche de la porte.

L'inquiétude me saisis, plusieurs fois déjà il entre en retard et elle m'a déjà demandé de faire attention, je ne regrette pas de le laisser, mais je ne veux pas être gronder quand même.

 

« Ha, regarde le prodige apparais enfin ! » s'exclame soudain David le regardant avec mepris, je pensais que seul moi ne l'aimais pas. Je me demande ce qu'il a pu faire pour lui déplaire, il est gentil avec tout le monde normalement.

 

« Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas changer de chambre pour aller avec moi, je suis persuadé que Jean serait d’accord et tu pourrais être avec moi comme ça, et ne plus le supporter tout le temps » me dit-il avec légèreté en reprennent son petit déjeuné, mais il est insistant ces temps-ci, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il me le demande.

Voyant les miettes qui tombes sur la table, je prends la serviette abandonne plus tôt à côté de moi et me penche pour essuyer la place de David. Me permettant de réfléchir à une réponse qui stopperais ses demandes incessantes.

 

« J'ai déjà demandé aux surveillantes, elles me répondent toujours que je ne peux pas changer de chambre, dit-je clairement, pour ne pas laisser de place au doute.

 

« Mais pourquoi, tu serais mieux dans ma chambre que dans la _sienne_! » il dit avec colère et un peut d’agressivité envers Luck, pas que je lui reproche, je sais qu’il est agaçant parfois.

 

« C'est peut-être pour que nous soyons plus calmes, en étant avec quelqu'un qu'on aime pas trop alors on ne fera pas de bêtise » j'explique simplement, voulant que cette conversation à sens unique se termine. Il est toujours plus agressif lorsque Luck est mentionné.

 

Devant la logique de mon raisonnement, il se rembrunie et mange rapidement ce qu'il lui reste. Je lui passe à travers la table la serviette et le regarde l'utiliser et la ranger sur le contoire proche de la porte.

Lorsqu'il rejoint la table nous sommes tous surpris par un fort claquement de main, Mme Aberon se tient au milieu de la pièce pour que tous puissent la voir et attirer notre attention. Le dos droit les mains encore en contactes elle tourne sur elle-même pour pouvoir croiser les yeux de tous les enfants.

 

« Dépêche-vous de ranger vos tables, ou de manger pour d'éventuels retardataires, glissa t'elle en lançant un regard perçant à Luck, Il va être huit heures, l'école va bientôt débuter »

 

Sa voix claque dans la salle devenue silencieuse depuis son intervention. Elle exsude d'autorité et de rigueur sur son visage plissé par le temps. Avec son signale, nous nous dirigeons tous vers le coins cuisine pour poser nos ouvert dans le grand évier. Les bruits de pas s'entendent, ils raisonnent dans la pièce plaine. En quelque enjambés le groupe traversent la porte battante qui mené à la cuisine du côté droit de la salle quand on y entre. Je fais la queue derrière David et un par un comme, tous les matins, nous posons tout dans l'évier qui est en face à gauche puis on fait le tour de la table centrale pour ressortir par la même porte en se pressant du côté droit pour que les autres qui entre aient la place de passer dans l’autre sens.

 

En passant je prends une bouffée d'air humide, avec des traces d'effluves d'aliment cuits la veilles, c'était de la viande et des légumes grillés. L'odeur anciennes en est désagréables, tout se mélanges et forme une seule senteur qui rappelle avec l'humidité de la moisissure. Les feux de la cuisine étaient encore recouverts de traces de gras de cuisson et de bout de nourriture carbonisé.

 

La surveillante Mme Grace n'a pas dû avoir le temps de tout nettoyer hier avec le bizarre que mettaient les jumelles. Il faut croire que les sœurs ne s'entendent pas si bien que ça, pourtant elles sont de la même famille. Elles se sont battues violement pour une robe, chacune disant, ou plutôt criant, que c'était la sienne.

De mon point de vu, je me serais plutôt battu pour la robe d'été violette tirant sur le lavande, elle était plus jolie. L'autre était quelconque. Avec cette rivalité elles ont beaucoup crié et en sont venu aux mains. On a mal dormi à cause d'elles, on a dû avoir un discours de la Directrice sur l'unité et l'amitié, étant assis par chambre aux tables de la salle à manger Luck a pendant tout le discours envoyer des couts de pieds dans ma chaise. Les vibrations répétitives mon mis très en colère, un jour je le frapperais.

 

Je traverse la salle dans le sens inverse en esquivant les tables qui la meuble et passe la porte et me dirige vers ma classe. A l'entrée de la salle à manger je voie un flou noir du côté gauche, ce n'est que la longue jupe noire de Mme Aberon. Elle veille à ce que personne n'évite la classe en surveillant le couloir, pas que nous soyons beaucoup. Il n'y a que deux classe, séparé par âge et je suis avec les plus jeunes. L'apparence de Mme Aberon correspond parfaitement à son caractère, elle est aussi austère que sa tenue, à croire que les enfants dont elle s'occupe l'on rendu autant aigris que grise.

 

J'esquisse un petit sourire a ma blague intérieure, et me poste à côté de David en attendant que la classe ouvre. Il semble très enthousiaste soudainement de commencé les cours, il se passe la main sur la tête pour vérifier que tous ses cheveux noirs sont à leurs places puis se tourne vers moi appuyer contre le mur.

 

« Je t'ai gardé une place pour que tu puisses attendre à côté de moi » me dit-il avec un grand sourire. Malgré mes passe-temps il aime rester avec moi c'est curieux.

J'allais le remercier mais le Maitre arrive et ouvre la porte avec un tintement de clef accompagné du grincement de la serrure qui se débloque. Nous le suivons comme des cannetons derrière leurs mères, pour aller dans la classe, mes quatre camarades de classe s’asseyent à leurs sièges attitrés dans l'arc de cercle qui fait face au bureau de Maitre.

 

Je me place sur le siège en bois à l'extrême droite du bureau à gauche de la pièce avec David du côté droit. Et sorts un cahier d'histoire du cassier sous le bureau et le pose sur le plateau du meuble. Son bois est usé par des années d'utilisations et mes prédécesseurs. Des marques faites aux ciseaux ou aux stylos font des aspérités colorées.

Le Maitre ferme la porte après avoir fait entrer tous ses élèves et se dirige à travers la classe et devant nos bureaux. Il s'appuie sur sa chaise et nous regarde.

 

« Bienvenue, aujourd'hui qui veut écrire la date au tableau, ensuite nous pourront commencer » nous dit-il avec enthousiasme, il est très dynamique et il aime beaucoup son travail.

Il nous fait écrire la date tous les jours pour nous faire pratiquer les mois et les jours de la semaine. Il arrive plus souvent que ce soit Luck qui y aille, car en général il arrive en retard alors pour la punition, il est désigné volontaire pour écrit la date au tableau devant tout le monde, puis à la fin de la journée il astique aussi la classe, elle est propre depuis plusieurs mois.

David à côté de moi attire mon attention en passant sa main dans mes cheveux, et les ébouriffés. Je baisse la tête et la tourne loin de sa main pour l'arrêter tout en poussant une exclamation mécontente. Je lui jette un regard noir, il sait que je déteste que l'on touche mes cheveux, encore plus les emmêler. Je lève le bras droit et le frappe du plat de la main sur l'avant-bras. Il semble plus amusé qu'autre chose. Ses yeux marrons sont encore rieurs de mon agacement.

Je me redresse aussi dignement que possible, puis remarque que la petite classe me regarde, même le Maitre avec son légers sourire et son regard indulgent.

 

« Puisque notre retardataire compulsif semble décidé pour une fois à nous rejoindre à l'heure, je suppose que quelqu'un pourra se porter volontaire, ou je désignerais »

 

Baissant les yeux sur mon bureau pour échapper aux regards des autres je lève ma main gauche pour remettre mes mèches en place.

Au moment où je le fais, j'entent les ricanements reconnaissables de Luck.

 

« Alors, Princesse a besoin d'une brosse pour se recoiffer ? » me dit-il avec son affreux sourire satisfait, comme si je lui prouvais qu'il avait raison. J'interrompe le mouvement de mes doigts et baisse ma main qui forme un poing et sert les lèvres de colère.

Sous une impulsion soudaine, pour le faire taire, ou montrer que je suis meilleur que lui, je lève la main bien haut. Le Maitre me remarque tout de suite et avec un grand sourire me laisse sa place au tableau, il a une lueur de surprise car c'est la première fois que je viens au tableau de moi-même. Je me lève lentement sans quitter des yeux Luck, qui est en face de moi dans l'arc de cercle. Puis je repense à la semaine, il ne faut pas que je me trompe, se serait la honte devant tout le monde surtout Lui. Je serais vraiment ridicule si alors que je demande à aller au tableau pour montrer que je suis meilleur que lui, je me retrouve avec une faute.

 

Nous sommes le Mardi, je m'en souviens, j'en suis sûr. Hier c'était Lundi parce que nous avions une banane au gouté. Maintenant plus sure de moi, je prends avec ma main dominante gauche une craie blanche. Elle m'irrite la peau, la poudre colle sur mes doigts. Je lève le bras aussi haut que je peux et commence à écrire, le bâton de craie frotte sur le tableau et la poussière blanche tombe des lettres. C'est difficile d'écrire correctement avec le bras si étiré, et le frottement fait un bruit de crissement lorsque je repose ma craie sur l'ardoise noire, c'est gênant. Plus j'écris, plus mes lettres montes vers le coin supérieur droit du tableau. Je sens aussi son regard qui me suis, je veux lui montrer que je suis mieux, mais je sens mon hésitation augmenter avec le temps que je passe sous leurs yeux.

 

Pour le nombre, je me souviens qu'hier on étaient le trois donc je peux pas me tromper, aujourd'hui nous sommes le quatrième de Novembre.

 

Une fois terminer je me recule et regarde le résultat. Mon écriture n'est pas très belle, avec les angles dans les lettres et les à-coup perçus dans les traits. En plus ma petite ne me permet pas d'atteindre le haut du tableau, alors pour moi « le plus haut possible » c'est plutôt à la moitié du tableau. Je me sens un peu déçu du rendu final, par rapport à l’effort que j'ai fourni, pour ma qualité de graphie.

 

Toujours face au tableau, je vois du coin de l'œil que Luck souris derrière sa main droite en me regardant. En le voyant le doute redouble d'intensité, j'ai peut-être mal noté quelque chose. Alors je relis ma date attentivement mais ne voit ce qui provoque sa réaction, je me rassure en me disant que peut être je n'ai rien fait et qu'il se moque juste de mon écriture. Mes inquiétudes ne sont toujours pas apaisées, la tension rend mes mains moites, la poudre s'accroche davantage avec l'humidité de ma peau.

Je regarde le Maitre pour qu'il me rassure et me dise que j'ai bien fait, mais en voyant son aire déçus je m'aperçois que Luck avait raison. Et ça me fait mal de l'admettre. La gêne colore mes joues d'une teinte rose légère et mon regard se porte sur le sol.

 

« Je suis désolé, mais je crois que tu as fait une erreur Kin. Peux-tu la voir ? » me dit-il d'une voix rassurante. « Qui peut expliquer la faute de votre camarade se matin ? » questionne-t-il d'un ton plus fort pour s'adresser aux autres.

 

Je sens son regard sur mes joues et je sais qu'elles trahissent mon incapacité à répondre. Luck, qui a vu mon erreur, sais répondre à ma place, il lève la main. Lui a la réponse et pas moi, pourtant c'est moi qui fait mes devoir tous les soirs, pas lui. Sa me met en colère contre moi, contre lui, je suis jaloux et je lui en veux pour être meilleur malgré moi.

La colère et la gêne fait battre mon cœur plus rapidement, je l’entends qui sonne dans mes oreilles, et le sang se précipite dans mes veines, me donnant chaud.

 

« Maitre, il ne connaît pas ses règles de grammaire, parce qu'il a mis un ''n'' au lieu du ''m'' dans Novembre » dit-il en me pointent du doigt.

 

Et là je la vois, l'horrible faute, l'immonde erreur de ce mot où la lettre avec mon écriture hésitante n'a que deux ponts, formant un ''n''. Même avec ma stupéfaction face à elle, j'en veut à Luck pour me pointer du doigt de cette façon, de m’humilier devant tout le monde. Je veux qu'il soit, lui aussi pointé du doigt et qu'il ressente cette gêne.

 

« Ne te moque pas, la seule raison pour laquelle tu l’as vu c'est parce que tu es tout le temps en retard le matin ! » ma colère se démarquant par mon ton sec. Elle transforme mon visage en masque crispé et plissé, mes point séré rendu blanc par la pression.

 

Je me détourne de lui et de manière précipitée, je m'avance à hauteur du tableau et avec mon doigt efface la lettre incriminée. La remplace par celle que j'aurais dû mettre depuis le début. Sur le tableau, reste, sous la nouvelle écriture une tache blanche circulaire qui prouve ma défaite.

La poudre de craie sur le bout de mon doigt m'irrite, je l'efface en le frottant sur mon pantalon en toile, une longue trace claire sur ma cuisse gauche tache la matière sombre.

 

« Je suis heureux que mes punitions soient utiles, je n'ai donc pas besoin de m'arrêter. D'ici la fin de l'année peut être aurais-je le plaisir de savoir que vous avez appris les horaires de vos classes. Mais je ne tolérerais pas ce genre de comportement, je ne vous félicite pas Kin, pour le peut que nous vous entendions je me trouve à écouter votre repartis irrespectueuse » Le Maitre fait mine de s'irriter à la fin de la phrase mais on voit bien qu'il est amusé par notre échange. Mon comportement a l'égard de Luck le fait sourire, je ne sais pas comment me sentir en voyant sa, cela me déstabilise.

 

« Mais Luck ton camarade a eu le courage de venir au tableau se matin, alors qu'il y ait une faute n'a pas d'importance. L'école a ce rôle de vous apprendre, vous êtes tous ici pour vous tromper et ainsi ne recommençaient plus à l'avenir. » Il a ce regard dans les yeux qui montre qu'il croit ce qu'il dit, il aime être ici.

 

« Allez donc vous assoir, nous allons continuer » Dit-il en ouvrant le bras vers mon bureau.

 

Je baisse la tête, toujours un peu rouge, mais plus de gène et moins de colère grâce au Maitre. Il est vraiment génial, mon erreur n'est pas si horrible vu comme ça. Je suis embarrassé maintenant de m'être fait prendre avec un comportement comme celui-ci hors du prive de ma chambre.

 

Je tire ma chaise avec un bruit de raclement sourd et m'assois. J’ai encore les mains qui me démangent même après les avoir essuyés, il faut que je pense à aller aux toilettes pour passer de l’eau dessus j’ai presque envies de les lécher, tout pour enlever cette poudre.

 

« Ne l’écoute pas Kin, tu es le meilleur pour moi, il est juste stupide. » me murmure David en se penchant sur le côté, il a les yeux qui lancent des éclairs en regardant Luck. Pendant qu’il le regarde toujours il passe son bras sur le dos de ma chaise avec un petit sourire.

 

« Je suis ton seul et meilleur ami, je serais toujours là pour toi » il me dit toujours tout bas.

 

Le Maitre attiré mon attention en se redressant devant le tableau, il se racle la gorge et annonce que comme tous les matins nous faisons le résumé de nos leçons de la semaine, il dit que ça aide à mémoriser dans la tête tout ce qu’on fait.

 

A l’annonce je presse mes lèvres d’inconfort, cette semaine il y a certaines choses que je n’ai pas compris et je veux pas que ça se sache, encore plus aujourd’hui avec tout a l’heure. Que penserais le Maitre de moi ? Ou Luck, il va encore avoir la grosse tête dans la chambre. Le maitre prend une craie de la gouttière du tableau et dessine un grand cercle. Justement ce que je ne voulais pas faire quelle chance. C’est la leçon sur les heures d’une horloge avec les aiguilles, je n’y arrive toujours pas. L’aiguille des minutes et des heures se mélanges tout le temps dans a tête. Tout le monde sort une feuille pour écrire la réponse le plus rapidement possible.

 

Cette fois il y a une grande aiguille blanche et une petite rouge. Les chiffre sont en blancs.

Je recherche dans mes souvenirs pour les heures, l’après-midi le trois ce doit être quatorze ou peut être treize. Et les minutes sur le sept c’est vingt-cinq. C’est bien la grande qui fait les heures, parce que je vois à côté de moi que David à commencer par écrire un sept et je suis presque sûr qu’il y a soixante minutes et pas douze.

Mon cerveau va fumer à la fin de la journée, je sens déjà un mal de tête arriver.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

Finalement c’est l’heure de la recréation. Je ne tiens plus en place, être toute la journée assis sur une chaise ne me convient pas même seulement deux heures. Ça devient ennuyant, on ne fait que des cours et des exercices le matin.

David à essayer d’attirer mon attention en me parlant un peut mais le Maitre la vue et l’a réprimandé. Je commençais à me sentir enfermé avec toute ces choses à comprendre et à écrire.

Je ferme mon cahier d’Histoire et suis mon ami en dehors de la classe, dans la cour de devant pour jouer. Avec le temps qu’il fait on devra bientôt porter des gants, ou plutôt des chaussettes qui deviennent des gants parce que c’est moins cher à changer.

Les grandes sont déjà assises sur les marches du perron comme les autres jours, je voie devant sur la terre battue les autres garçons qui formes un groupe. Ils décident des équipes pour jouer aux couleurs, la surveillante choisis deux couleurs une pour chaque équipe et elle en cris une qui sera chassé à travers la cours. Ceux qui gagne sont ceux qui ont pu traverser le terrain jusqu’au bord des arbres de l’autre côté.

 

« Les gars, vous venez jouer avec nous pour qu’on ait trois personnes dans chaque équipe ? »

 

Luck nous a surpris en nous posant la question, je ne l’ais pas vu arriver en descendant les marches, il est juste apparu sur le côté. Encore plus surpris qu’ils pensent même à nous inclure avec les autres, nous ne sommes pas amis. C’est gentil de sa part. Sans me retourner pour consulter David pour qu’il n’est pas le temps de refuser, je fais un sourire et hoche la tête avec un bruit d’assentiment.

 

« Qui est avec qui ? » je demande avec enthousiasme, les équipe sont de trois alors j’espère être avec David pour ne pas être trop seul.

 

« Je suis avec Jean et toi, David va avec les autres, il faut au moins deux garçons pour compenser la princesse, non ! » me dit il taquin avec son sourire tordu qui ne soulève qu’un coté de la bouche.

 

« N’empêche que la princesse, tu lui à demander de jouer alors tu te tais ou elle s’en va » lui dit je en le fusillant du regard, j’avais tort il est pas sympa c’est juste un imbécile. Ce surnom va me coller à la peau je le sens, c’est … frustrant pour dire le moins.

 

« Pourquoi tu veux jouer avec eux, ils sont méchants ! Je veux pas jouer de toute façon ! » David nous rappelle sa présence soudainement, pendant un instant je l’ai oublié pris dans ma querelle, je me sens un peu coupable. Mais comme je mis attendais il ne veut pas. Pourtant ce n’est pas souvent qu’on me demande alors même s’il veut pas, je vais le faire.

 

« Aller, vient avec nous, je veux le faire. En plus les équipes vont être déséquilibre sans toi » je le pris en le regardant avec mes grands yeux humides, il va surement céder avec ça, il ne peut pas me résister.

 

Il a l’aire moyennement convaincus mais il souffle et va rejoindre les autres. Il savait qu’avec ce regard je ne laisserais rien passer. Mais pas avant d’avoir envoyé un regard coléreux vers Luck et moi. Il l’a vraiment mal pris que je veuille être avec d’autres que lui cette fois, mais je ne peux pas me sentir coupable pour ça, je suis souvent laissé à l’écart pour une fois je peux en profiter.

 

« He bien, le dragon à abandonner sa princesse finalement » me dit Luck narquois.

 

« Il t’aime juste pas, c’est pas nouveau, mais mon plus d’ailleurs » dit je en lui souriant.

Il grimaça à mon commentaire piquant.

 

« Ouch, la princesse a des ongles pointus » c’est Jean qui se rapproche pour commencer à jouer qui m’a répondu en entendent mon éclat. Il semble lui aussi ait adopté mon nouveau surnom tant aimé.

 

« Nous ont est le rouge, les autres sont jaune, Mme Grace fait l’arbitre et elle a demandé de nous mettre en ligne à gauche » nous dit-il en nous tirant vers l’autres groupe déjà prêt.

Il n’y a pas de filles en générale dans nos jeux, la plus grande n’aiment pas courir, et Sakura a toujours eu une faible constitution et comme souvent les jumelles sont punies.

On se rapprochent de la ligne trace avec des talons de chaussures sur le sol et on se positionne derrière à côté de l’autre équipe. David me regarde en plissant les yeux, il doit m’en vouloir pour l’obliger à venir. Mme Grace s’approche et se poste à côté de nous, elles nous préparent en claquant dans ses mains, nous sommes tous calmes, il n’y a plus un bruit.

 

« Rouge ! »

 

Soudain le cri nous réveille de notre immobilité et nous courront tous de toutes nos forces en face pendant que l’équipe jaune nous poursuis et essais de nous atteindre. Je voie du coin de l’œil que David se rapproche de moi, il doit vouloir m’attraper, les autres chassent Jean et Luck. Je tente de l’esquiver en passent à côté de Luck qui lui est concentré sur son poursuivant, le faisant ralentir sa course pour éviter la collision, et me dirige tout droit vers la seconde ligne de démarcation proche des arbres. Je tourne ma tête vers lui, il me regarde avec un regard sombre et accélère, me faisant faire de même, l’adrénaline dans mon corps me pousse de plus en plus loin.

Et je passe soudain la ligne d’arrivé.

 

« J’ai gagné ! » Je cris alors que je franchis finalement la ligne au sol. Puis je pousse un bruit de surprise alors que quelqu’un s’écrasa sur moi et me fit tomber à terre sous la personne qui m’est rentrée dedans. La poussière se lève avec l’impact et j’en respire un peut, une autre partit me piquer les yeux. Je tousse violement pour l’expirer du mieux que je peux. Puis j’essaye tan bien que mal de déloger l’enclume humaine de mon dos pour me relever.

 

J’entant un petit rire joyeux au-dessus de moi, et je reconnais instantanément la voix. Je me renfrogne immédiatement. Seul cet imbécile me tomberait dessus visiblement.

Je gigote encore mais impossible de bouger. Le comique de la situation m’atteint finalement et je souris, puis j’éclate soudain de rire en le rejoignant dans un fou rire bruyant.


	2. Un lien pour deux

Chapitre 2

 

Le beau temps n’a pas duré éternellement et la nuit tombe de plus en plus tôt, alors l’heure libre avant le diner qui nous est accordés à due être passé à l’intérieure. Les surveillantes nous préparent tous les jours différentes activités, que ce soit des jeux ou des arts plastiques.

Aujourd’hui on devait dessiner qui nous sommes, comment on se voit. Je me suis bien amusé au début, j’étais assis avec Luck puisque que nous étions par chambres sur les tables de la salle à manger, et il me taquine encore que je doive dessiner une princesse plutôt que cette horreur que j’ai déjà faite.  
C’est vrai que mes traits sont moyens et les crayons de couleur font des teintes pastel qui ne rendent pas vivant. Et puis ma main à plein de couleurs sur le tranchant à cause du crayon gras en met partout sur la feuille quand je dessine. Autre chose que je n’aime pas, c’est quand je dois colorier de grandes surfaces on voit les défauts de la table en dessous. Enfin il me critique mais son œuvre n’est pas mieux, lui sa ressemble à rien. Ça m’agace qu’il se permette de me faire ce genre de réflexions inutile et non voulut. Je vais peut-être au moins changer de matériel. Je lui dis alors que puisqu’il ma ‘sauvé’ du dragon David alors il serait le chevalier.

« Normalement les chevaliers qui sauvent des princesses, ils le font pour les épouser. Je ne savais pas que tu m’aimais tant » Je lui dis avec un regard ravi. 

C’est une petite vengeance pour la dernière demie heure qu’il a passé à me critiquer et me prendre les crayons. Finalement quand il me les rend, ils ont la mine cassée ou elles sont plates. Et quand j’essayais de lui prendre ceux qu’il garde de son côté sans les utiliser il me donne un coup de pied. Je me suis même fait remarquer par Mme Hill qui passais pour faire le point avec Mme Aberon. J’ai voulu lui lancer le pot a crayon parce qu’il était méchant et le pot a frappé le sol avec un gros bruit de conserve vide. Elle venait de rentrer dans la pièce et elle l’a vu tout de suite. En se rapprochant avec le bruit de talon claquant sur le sol elle, avançait comme une Parque des temps moderne dans son tailleur gris anthracite et ses yeux plissées par les rides, de rires ou de colère, elle la ramassa avec toute la grâce quelle possédait et le remis sur la table avec un claquement sourd. Elle me dit ensuite avec sa voix claire, que puisque je m’entends si bien avec mon camarade, je devrais peut-être songer à l’accompagner durant son ménage la prochaine fois. J’étais mortifier, il me fait si vite sortir de mes gons, il sait où appuyer pour que je commence à me battre. Mais moi aussi j’ai appris des choses au fil du temps sur lui, comme la gêne qu’il ressent à dévoiler tout type de chose privé tel les sentiments. D’où mon insinuation sur son affection, il déteste sa, encore plus en public.

Il me regarde avec ses lèvres entre ouvertes de surprise, sa blague se retourne contre lui. Il devient de plus en plus rouge quand il se rend compte que les tables proches de nous étaient a porté de voix, ils ont tout entendu à sa plus grande mortification. A cette découverte il me lance un regard aigre d’avoir osé l’humilier devant tout le monde, ce n’est que rétribution pour la façon dont il est avec moi. Et en retour je lui fais un petit sourire, fier de moi. Il lui reste du rouge sur le haut des pommettes, l’embarras visible parfaitement de ma place en face de lui, garce à son froncement de sourcil et son regard fuyant. J’ai même vu certains de nos spectateurs qui riant de sa situation. 

Finalement, pour calmer les choses je fais un autre dessin. Celui-ci est une princesse avec une robe en pétales de fleurs. Je lui montre mon nouveau dessin de mon ‘moi’ féminin, avec ce dessin je fais la paix entre nous.  
Son visage montre quand même un regard perplexe face à la tenue du personnage. C’est vrai que généralement on ne s’habille pas avec des fleurs.

« Après tout, si je fais une princesse autant que j’apprécie quelque chose chez elle, c’est cesser me représenter. Les seules choses ou je me reconnais ici, ce sont les fleurs et les cheveux. »

Je vois qu’il va fait comme moi, sont personnage a maintenant un semblant d’armure colorié au crayon de papier. Il tient aussi une épée mais c’est moins convaincant, ses traits ne sont pas droit alors elle a des endroits plus larges que d’autre. Pour rire je prends un crayon rouge et fait une rose sur la poitrine. Il doit avoir mon symbole s’il se prétend mon chevalier.  
En y regardant de plus près, il n’y a pas que l’épée dont les trais sont hésitants, les jambes ressemblent à des bâtons et les bras sont trop longs. Mais même avec tous ces défauts c’est le meilleur des dessins que je peux voire, autant sur notre table que sur celles des autres.  
Soudain une idée me vient, je sais parfaitement qu’il sera heureux de pouvoir exhiber son dessin à son idole mais il est peu sûr de lui parfois, je dois le pousser un peut.

« Tu devrais le montrer à Kaname » je lui fais remarquer, sachant qu’il a toujours cherché à se rendre intéressant pour lui. Il l’aime beaucoup et l’admire pour tout se qu’il fait. Plusieurs fois le soir il me dit qu’il aurait dut lui montrer ses réalisations. Le point négatif est qu’il fait aussi tout ce que fait le plus vieux, d’où sa propension à dormir longtemps le matin. Kaname aime beaucoup dormir, souvent dès qu’il a du temps libre il s’assoupis dans un coin. Il pense que s’il fait tout comme lui il sera aussi génial que l’ainé. Mais il perd son temps, personne ne peut se comparer à lui.

Il a d’ailleurs de la chance de la convaincre de participer au jeu de cet après-midi. Il nous aime et prend soin de nous mais il aime davantage dormir. Il a dû lui proposer quelque chose en échange.

L’activité l’aura fatigué, il est assoupi profondément, couché sur la table, la tête dans les bras. Il y a Ren, le roux dans sa chambre, qui dessine sur la joue gauche visible avec un feutre. Kaname tressaille soudainement du contacte du stylo et de son encre froide sur sa peau il lève mollement le bras gauche et agite la main pour faire partie ce qui l’agace, mais il ne se réveille pas vraiment. Sa mains claque sur le bras de l’artiste puis il ne bouge plus.

Luck comme moi a regardé toute la scène, il saute de sa chaise pour défendre l’honneur de son idole comme le bon chevalier qu’il est. Ses pas claque sur le sol dure et attire l’attention de la surveillante qui le regarde avec un oeil intrigué. En quelque enjambé il est déjà à la table, et je ne fais que le fixer. C’est semblable à observer un accident de train, on sait que cela arrive mais on le regarde en espérant un miracle.  
Qui n’a pas eu lieu semble-t-il.

Pendant que l’inévitable arrive, Kaname est toujours en prise avec Morphe et ne semble pas vouloir quitter son royaume de sitôt. Il a seulement changé de position pour ne plus être dérangé de nouveau en placent son front sur la table, les bras autour de sa tête. Il continu ainsi son énième sieste de la semaine.

Luck s’approche sur le côté du compagnon de chambre, qui lassé d’ennuyer une cible inerte, se concentre sur sa feuille de nouveau, et lui tire ses mèches cuivre.  
Je soupire de désolation à la catastrophe que j’ai cause par inadvertance. Je sais qu’ils vont se battre, Luck pour punir celui qui est si impolie envers notre cher ainé ; Ren parce qu’il a le sang chaud et aime se bagarrer. C’est bien pour sa qu’il gribouille sur Kaname, avec un peu de chance il n’est pas si mou et peut se mettre en colère. Et Luck est juste la personne qu’il faut pour ça, il part au quart de tour. On ne peut pas dire qu’il fasse partie du haut du panier.

Je détourne le regard de la scène, je ne regarderais pas cet imbécile se faire aplatir par un enfant qui a quatre ans de plus que lui. Les yeux fixés obstinément mon dessin et j’essaye de me couper de la scène. Mais même sans image, le son est suffisamment parlant en lui-même. Mon oui perçoit très bien le raclement de la chaise et le bruit de bois qui frappe le carrelage coloré lorsqu’elle tombe au sol.

Les exclamations d’indignation de Ren et les accusations de Luck m’atteigne. Les bruits de chair qui se rencontre violement me dégoute, la bataille physique n’est pas mon truc, je préfère de loin me venger plus discrètement. Se battre avec ses poings est tellement vulgaire. En plus il y a moins de chance de se faire punir.

Les bruits se sont interrompus, un coup d’œil discret dans leurs directions m’informe qu’ils ont terminés. Pas par choix il me semble, chacun tenus à l’épaule par Mme Aberon, ils n’ont plus l’air de grands choses. Ils se regardent maintenant en chien de faïence, l’œil gauche de Luck est rougi et enflé, en face de lui Ren a la lèvre fendue et saignante.  
La surveillante les regarde les lèvres encore plus pincées que ce matin et ses yeux les foudroient, son coup est raide et les muscles tendus par sa contrariété.

Avec le raffut qu’ins ont fait ils vont être de corvée ménage pour le reste de la semaine, de nouveau. Mme Grace n’aura pas à nettoyer la salle à manger et à faire la vaisselle, mais je doute que cela les empêche de recommencer.  
L’attention de tout le monde est sur eux, pas que se soit par surprise, on est tous habitué à ce type de bagarre. Lucy qui jusqu’à présent se peignais les ongles au vernit bleu ciel, et il jure affreusement avec sa teinte de peau, pas que je lui ne dirais jamais, c’est une furie lorsqu’on la critique.  
Avec l’ancienneté vient la maturité normalement alors lors de nos heures inoccupées on a plus de liberté, la Directrice considère qu’au bout d’un certain âge on travaille pour nous même. Elle veut nous faire gagner de l’autonomie, nous dit-elle souvent. Pour qu’on parte d’ici plus vite répond généralement Hana.

Donc même si elle est mal vu par les surveillantes pour sa mauvaise utilisation de ce temps libre, elle a le droit. Et elle qui prend toujours soins des ses ongles pour être parfaite lorsqu’elle va parler à Kaname son ainé d’un an, n’a même pas pris le temps de finir sa main gauche a moitié terminé qu’elle se lève précipitamment pour crier aux petits garçons qui embête ce pauvre Kaname alors qu’il est si fatigué.

Avec ses cris de femme bafouée elle réveille, un peut, elle-même le pauvre garçon en question, qui ne demandais rien. Il lève ainsi la tête ou tout le monde peut voir les ouvres de Ren.  
Soudain un son aigu semblable a une sirène perce l’air, le visage de Lucy est tordu dans une grimace d’horreur. C’est elle qui hurle comme si elle était mourante. Elle court ensuite se rapprocher de lui et pose sa main non finit sur son épaule.

« Kaname ! » son exclamation forte, proche de le rendre sourd, fait sortir pleinement le dormeur de sa torpeur qui la regarde les yeux flous emplis de questionnement.

« Oui ? » il est aussi déstabilisé que nous par son cri de Banshee. Sa voix sort comme un soupir, confus et déjà épuisé de son éveille forcé.

« Ton beau visage, il est ruiné, par cet imbécile de rouquin » sa voix est passé de compatissante et douce, à sifflante et vicieuse. On la regarde tous avec surprise avec son problème de bipolarité, ou elle est juste une adolescente hormonale.  
« Et s’il restait comme sa à tout jamais ! Je ne pourrais pas le supporter. » 

Là elle est l’image même du désespoir absolu avec une voix horrifiée. Elle est très théâtrale comme fille.

« Lucy, tu sais que ce n’est que du crayon et que sa partira à l’eau. Ce n’est pas comme si c’était un tatouage. » Sakura la petite timide nous sauve encore une fois des pleurs hystériques de Lucy grâce à ses remarques douces.

« Que je suis bête, un peu de savons et il sera comme neufs » Son visage se transforme de nouveau, elle sourit à son béguin qui est toujours dans l’incompréhension de toute la situation. Elle rougie soudainement en se tripotant les cheveux. Ses petits regards sous les cils, qui sont sensé séduire l’ainé, lui donne une apparence idiote mais personne n’oserait le lui dire.

Mais elle semble déconcentrer par Ren à coté de Mme Aberon, que je vois d’où je suis, rire de notre reine du drame.  
La colère de Lucy, apaisée par Sakura se ravive à la vu du roux. Sa mâchoire se crispe et son visage bronzé prend une teinte plus sombre avec quelques traces de rouge persistante. Sa tête se tourne brusquement vers lui et elle lève son bras pour le pointer du doigt.

« Toi ! Petit cafard répugnant, tu as osé ! » Elle tourne ensuite son regard sur la surveillante.

« J’exige que vous augmentiez sa punition » Sa voix est un peut arrogante avec le menton relevé et l’assurance dans le ton confiante de son bon droit.

Mme Aberon ignore le ton impérieux et va plutôt voir les dégâts faits par Ren.

« Kaname, va aux toilettes et débarbouille-toi » elle lui dit avec un soupir exaspéré.

Il avait maintenant un troisième œil bleu et des forme abstraite de plusieurs couleurs sur sa joue gauche.  
Il semble perplexe a la demande mais l’exécute toujours, voulant surement fuir avant qu’une autre tempête ne survienne.  
Elle se tourne ensuite vers les deux bagarreurs, le jeune de huit ans et le préadolescent de douze.

« Ren, tu seras de corvée ménage pour un moi, on ne dessine pas sur ses camarades et on ne se bat pas non plus avec eux. Et toi Luck tu va manger tout seul à côté de moi. »

Le roux semble vouloir se rebeller face a se punition mais au dernier moment se ravise et ferme la bouche et regarde ailleurs. Luck le regarde avec un petit sourie supérieur puis revient à notre table après avoir eu l’autorisation de la surveillante. Il sait que manger une fois avec elle n’est pas si horrible, alors il s’en tire bien.  
Moi durant tout le drame n’est pas bouger de ma chaise, je ne vois pas l’intérêt de se faire remarquer. D’autant plus que ce n’est pas la première fois que ça arrive. Ils se battent comme des chiffonniers pour quelque coup de crayons effaçables, c’est stupide et fait avoir des punitions. Pendant ce temps J’ai peaufiné mon dessin, il est beau je vais le garder.

Je me suis fait des cheveux plus longs et une robe simple en pétale de fleurs. Il y a maintenant plein de couleurs lumineuses. Même si le crayon de couleurs donne une rendus pale face à la réalité, le rouge-rose serais plus brillant et le violet serais plus sombres.  
Cette représentation de Princesse me fait moyennement plaisir, si ce n’est pour la blague elle-même. Mais la tenue est, je l’avoue plutôt jolie.  
En s’asseyant, Luck avec son œil noir et gonflé regarde mes progrès.

« Tu fais une jolie Princesse finalement, ce n’est pas juste l’attitude » il me dit en souriant.

« Je suis toujours pas une fille, si tu veut tant une fiancé trouve quelqu’un qui t’aime bien » mécontent de sa réaction face à mon chef d’œuvre. Je ne suis pas une fille, ce dessin, c’est juste une blague.

En plus son chevalier a lui, il est mal fait. Il y a pas de couleur, il est tout gris et les traits sont moche.  
Je range les crayons dans la boite, de toute façon j’ai faim sa doit bientôt être l’heure. Ce n’est pas du tout parce que je suis vexé.  
Les bruits dans la cuisine sont moins fort déjà et l’odeur de la nourriture nous parvient.  
Je me tourne vers la porte en attendant que Mme Grace sorte pour nous faire mètre les tables. Je n’ai pas attendus longtemps avant qu’elle n’apparaisse dans l’embrasure de la porte avec son tablier blanc taché.

« Les enfants, il est l’heure. Rangez vos affaires et mettez les couverts. » elle nous dit avec son sourire aimable.

Au moment ou tous se lève pour obéir, Kaname revient, il a quelque mèche chocolat qui sont encore humides et il reste des traces du feutre sur sa joue, mais c’est mieux, il ne ressemble plus à un tableau de cubisme.  
Il se dirige tout de suite vers la cuisine pour aider à prendre les plats. Pendant que les plus jeunes prennent ce qui est moins lourds comme les assiettes ou les verres.

Alors que je suis en chemin pour ranger le matérielle de dessin dans le placard avec les autres, je vois que David n’as pas finit de ranger sa table.  
En passant prendre mon assiette et mes couverts j’en prend en double pour lui aussi en même temps. Une fois tout en mains, je vais m’assoir à la même table que pour le petit déjeuné, proche de la fenêtre. En Hiver elle donne envies de changer de place, le froid est plus présent à côté d’elle.  
Je pose le tout avec un tintement de verre et de métal. Il me sourie avec gratitude pour mon geste.

Je m’assieds finalement et attend notre ainé qui nous apporte notre plat. Il arrive à pas lent et lourds. Il pose le plat au milieu de notre table bruyamment avec un soupir fatigué. Je me demande parfois s’il n’est pas né fatigué aussi. Il repart comme il est venu pour pouvoir manger lui-même.

Avec ma fourchette de prend délicatement mon œuf au plat et de la purée de pomme de terre.  
J’aurais dû prendre la cuillère, j’ai fait tomber une goutte de purée sur la table, encore. Ni vue ni connus je passe ma serviette par-dessus pour effacer mon méfait.  
L’odeur des œuf cuits est agréable mais seulement au début, rapidement j’ai une impression de ‘trop’, ça devient écœurant. Je préfère la salade ou la soupe aux autres aliments trop riches.  
Je pique ma fourchette dans le jaune et le regarde couler sur le blanc au bord brulé. Avec mon couteau je découpe un bout de blanc taché du jaune avec un peu de purée, et regarde la fourchette un moment puis la met dans ma bouche et mâche.  
Le gout est bon, la cuisson correcte mais toujours la nourriture trop riche me coupe l’appétit rapidement.

Pendant que je me force à manger, je vois en face de moi David qui semble contrarier par quelque chose, il fronce les sourcils. Lui, la nourriture de se soir lui va parfaitement, il n’a pas l’estomac fragile, alors sa nourriture disparais rapidement. Mais aujourd’hui il est bizarre, sont assiette est presque finit et il n’a toujours pas dit un mot. Ce n’est pas normale, il est toujours bavard en générale.  
Peut-être qu’il est malade, ou alors j’i fait quelque chose qui ne lui a pas plus. J’ai beau chercher je ne vois pas, je commence à m’inquiéter un peut. Je n’aime pas quand il est fâché contre moi, je n’aime pas quand on se parle plus.  
Au petit déjeuné tout allait relativement bien, les classes aussi. La seule chose qui le rendrait de mauvaise humeur se serais quand j’ai joué avec les autres à la recréation, alors qu’il ne voulait pas. Mais on c’était bien amuser quand même, alors je ne vois pas le mal.  
Et puis je peut pas me sentir coupable d’avoir été avec eux, on m’invite pas souvent pour jouer ensemble, même si c’est pour qu’il y est plus de gens dans les équipes.  
Mais c’est peut-être autre chose, parce que même s’il était pas d’accord au début c’était bien, il peut pas m’en vouloir de m’être amuser.  
Je me mordille les lèvres, alors que l’hésitation me prend. J’attends qu’il ait finit de manger avant de lui parler, au cas où il le ferait de lui-même.

« David, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? Tu es moins bavard que d’habitude. » Je luis demande en le regardant dans les yeux. Il me lance un coup d’œil désagréable l’aire fâché que je pose même la question, comme si la réponse était évidente pour lui et qu’elle devrait l’être pour moi.

« Tu t’es bien amusé avec Luck tout a l’heure dans son équipe. Si tu veux plus être ami avec moi dit le tout de suite. Tu aime beaucoup passer du temps avec lui. » Il me dit soudain sur un ton agressif que je ne lui connaissais pas et qui me surprend.

Je ne pensais pas qu’il le prendrait si mal que je lui force un peut la main.

« Pourquoi tu dis ça, tout ce que j’ai fait c’est accepter de jouer avec eux. Oui, tu n’étais pas d’accord mais ce n’était qu’un jeu, qui en plus était sympas. Je ne vais pas m’excuser de m’être amuser » Je ne comprends pas sa réaction, juste parce que je ne suis pas du même avis que lui il n’a pas besoin d’être méchant.

« Et puis pourquoi je voudrais plus être ami, ça n’a rien à voir. C’est juste que ce n’est pas souvent qu’on m’invite pour jouer avec les autres. Et même si j’ai ri avec lui ça ne m’empêche pas d’être ami avec toi. » J’essaye de le résonner, il pense que je le laisserais tomber aussi facilement, c’est blessant. 

« De toute façon, je savais que je pouvais pas te faire confiance, tu es une Princesse qui ne penses qu’à soi. » Il me répond avec colère, sa remarque coupe profondément, que lui-même en colère me dise quelque chose comme ça me fait mal. Je baisse les yeux sur la table pour rompre le contacte visuel et fuir son regard tranchant.  
En voyant qu’il n’a pas l’aire de se calmer et assassine presque sa pomme rester est inutile, je vais peut-être le laisser se reprendre et essayer d’oublier ce qu’il vient de me dire.

« Tu es irrationnel, pour le moment je vais te laisser tranquille » Je lui murmure avant de soupirer et de me lever pour partir m’assoir ailleurs. De toute façon j’ai fini alors je vais ranger mes couverts dans la cuisine tout de suite.

« Tu vois, tu m’abandonne, je le savais. Et puis arrête d’utiliser des mots compliqués, tu veux que j’aie l’aire bête c’est ça ! » Il déclare de plus en plus en colère. Il ne parle plus calmement et hausse la voix suffisamment pour que les autres tables nous regardent.

« C’étais juste mon mot du jour sur mon calendrier ! Et je connais plus de mot parce que j’empruntes des livres à la bibliothèque contrairement à toi ! Si tu veut pas paraitre stupide fait quelque choses pour ça ! » Je lui siffle, penché sur la table, le regard mauvais. La peine de tout a l’heure est oublié, maintenant la colère fait rage dans mon esprit et balaye ma timidité. Comment peut-il être comme ça avec moi.

« Je comprend pas ce que tu à ce soir mais je n’ai rien a me reprocher. Tout ce que j’ai fait c’est faire parti de l’équipe de Luck et passer un bon moment avec lui après. Ce n’est pas comme si je te remplaçais ou quoi que ce soit. Tu es juste méchant, pour le moment pour rien »

Considérant que la conversation est terminée, je me lève enfin et avec un raclement de chaise sur le sol en pierre qui semble sonner le glas. Je me retourner et sur ma gauche prend la porte de la cuisine. Je pose brusquement mes couverts dans l’éviers en céramique par frustration.  
En plus ce soir je suis de corvée a cause de tout à l’heure avec Luck, au moins j’aurais pas à le voir ou lui parler.  
Je souffle un bon coup puis prend une éponge avec un chiffon avant de revenir à la table. Je passe rapidement et efficacement l’éponge et tout aussi rapidement sèche de l’autre main avec le chiffon.  
Et aussitôt fait je repars pour une autre table.  
David lui sort tout juste de la cuisine et il vient me rencontrer avec un regard déterminé sur son visage. Je me renfrogne à sa vus déjà sur la défensive.

« Je ne veut plus que tu lui parle ou que tu joues avec lui. » Il me dit avec une assurance tranquille. Ses paroles me choquent comme son attitude, il parait si sûr qu’il a le droit de me dire cela et que je vais le faire sans poser de questions. Je le regarde ébahis pendant plusieurs longue seconde et attend qu’il me dise que c’est une blague, qu’il ne m’a pas juste ordonné que je ne devais parler qu’à ceux qui ont passer son inspection.  
Malheureusement il ne se retracte pas, il veut réellement contrôler qui je fréquente.  
Ce n’est pas juste de la colère qui m’habite maintenant mais aussi un peut de répulsion face à ce côté de sa personnalité.

« Tu ne me donne pas d’ordre ! Tu ne me possède pas, je suis mon propre maitre est pas ton esclave ! » Je me détourne enfin de lui après avoir dit ce que j’avais sur le cœur. Je continus de nettoyer, le pas un peu raide avec toute cette colère accumulée qui crispe mes muscles. Mes lèvres sont pincées si fort qu’elles doivent être blanche. Ses paroles tournent dans ma tête et je prends la décision de ne pas lui reparler pour le moment.

Les autres orphelins ne sont pas sortis dans la cour après avoir été dans la cuisine puisque qu’il fait plus froid et que la nuit tombe plus vite, après avoir mangé nous avons toujours une petite heure de liberté avant d’aller dans nos chambres à l’étage. Alors ils sont tous au courant de notre petite scène, que ce soit à table ou en plein milieu de la pièce à l’instant.  
Et je vois Luck de sa place qui souris de ma colère apparente, je lui tire alors la langue. Et rie presque aussi tôt de sa réaction stupéfaite, la bouche ouverte et les yeux larges. La surprise passé je le vois rire avec Jean.

La Directrice est de nouveau dans la salle à manger, elle ne mange pas avec nous souvent, elle mange généralement après nous pour éviter le brouhaha.  
Elle se place devant les tables, dos à la porte. Elle redresse les plis imaginaires de son tailleur et replace ses cheveux blonds au carré pour qu’ils soient de nouveau parfaits.  
Avec un raclement de gorge discret elle prend l’attention de tout le monde dans la salle.

Voyant qu’elle allait parler je vais m’assoir à la table de Kaname, encore partiellement assoupis, qui est la plus proche et pose la serviette humide et le chiffon sur la table. Les jambes mêlées aux pieds de la chaise, une habitude ‘disgracieuse’ comme dit Mme Aberon, et donne toute mon attention à Mme Hill.

« Comme certains d’entre vous le savent déjà, nous avons prévus une surprise pour vous tous. Ce n’est cette fois pas une sortie en campagne mais un mage qui viendra nous rendre visite pour une durée indéterminée. Il sera là la semaine prochaine. » Elle nous énonce clairement avec ses paroles articulées. C’est dans des moments comme ça qu’on peut voir qu’elle vient d’une bonne famille. Il parait qu’elle fait partit d’une famille de bourgeois aisés. Elle nous fait généralement de temps à autre dans l’année des sorties en campagne avec des visites de lieus importants, ce n’est pas souvent que quelqu’un vient ici. Il n’y a rien à par l’orphelinat, et la plupart du temps les visiteurs sont pour Mme Hill, quand elle reçoit des aides pour nous entretenir. Très peu de familles viennent en dehors de certaines périodes précises et le reste du temps personne d’autre ne vient.

« Des questions ? » Elle demande en regardant autour d’elle avec interrogation.

D’habitude les gens qui viennent à l’orphelinat sont le Maitre et les familles qui cherchent à adopter, pas que beaucoup aient cette chance. Que ce soit en plus un mage, c’est du jamais vu. Je me demande quel genre de magie il a, où il a voyagé, ce qu’il a fait. C’est comme rencontrer le héros de toutes les aventures qu’on nous lit parfois certains après-midi de weekend.

« Pourquoi il vient ? » Demande alors Sakura, notre petite rousse. Elle ne parle pas beaucoup mais quand elle le fait, c’est une remarque intelligente. C’est vrai, pourquoi un mage prendrait le temps d’aller voir des orphelins comme nous. Ça ne lui sert à rien. Surtout dans un coin de campagne comme chez nous, il y a à peine un magasin pour faire des provisions au village et un café, restaurant, auberge… et à peu près tout autre choses qu’ils peuvent faire.

« Vous savez tous certainement que ceux qui peuvent faire de la magie ne sont pas nombreux. Seul dix pourcents de la population en a la capacité.  
Et c’est sans compter sur le nombre de personne qui peuvent en faire mais ne sont jamais au courent de cela. Pour découvrir ces talents latents, et éviter des accidents, le gouvernement a mis en place des lois sur la déclaration d’état de mage, et garder un œil sur cette population. Mais ici c’est une autre loi qui nous concerne. Pour apprendre la magie il faut un professeur, un autre mage. Donc régulièrement le gouvernement demande à ces mages de chercher ceux possédant le don. » Elle s’arrête quelques instants pour reprendre son souffle, et attend que nous ayons tous compris son explication avant de reprendre.

« Notre visiteur est ainsi ici pour nous parler de magie, des différents types et des utilisations, mais aussi pour chercher un enfant qui aurais des dispositions autant pour la magie que pour son type particulier de magie. » Elle nous annonce finalement d’une voix professorale.

C’est comme si une bombe avait éclaté dans la pièce. Alors que quelque instant auparavant tout était calme, les murmure se font de plus en plus nombreux avec l’excitation de l’annonce.  
De savoir que des gens peuvent passer leurs vies sans jamais savoir qu’ils étaient capables de magie est inouï. Ou de savoir que dans une semaine certains d’entre nous vont découvrir qu’ils peuvent être mages, faire de la magie. Je vois tout le monde qui se scrute maintenant d’un œil neuf, avec surement la même question dans toutes les têtes, est-ce lui\elle le\la future mage ?  
Ce moment de révélation est comme un coup de tonnerre, c’est ce moment ou pendant dix ans vous avez eu des mains puis tout d’un coup, vous vous rendez compte de ce qu’elles peuvent faire. De tous ces détails qu’on n’analyse jamais, les prenant pour acquis, comme une vérité universel.

Ce serait génial que je puisse en faire, et avoir un professeur particulier pour apprendre quelque chose que peu de gens peuvent faire, de la magie. Voir personne d’autre que lui et moi si sa magie est unique.

J’ai hâte, je voudrais que ce soit maintenant, tout de suite même.

« Ça veut dire que je pourrais faire des trucs magiques cool ? » David demande alors au milieu du chaos des conversations. Il envie depuis longtemps les mages, il lit beaucoup sur eux. Il demande toujours pour son anniversaire des abonnements sur des revus de magie, que ce soit les armes magiques ou sur les guildes et les mages.

« Non » Répond calmement notre Directrice « Cela veut seulement dire qu’un mage sera ici pour faire des conférences. Il testera pour la possibilité que vous ayez de la magie, mais il est très probable qu’aucun d’entre vous n’en ai. Nous aurions vu des signes quelconques. » Elle ne veut pas que nous ayons trop d’espoir, que nous ne soyons pas trop déçus plus tard. Ça se voit, elle nous regarde avec un peu de pitié, comme si on avait un paquet cadeau et en l’ouvrent on se rend compte qu’il est vide. C’est vrai que je n’ai pas entendus parler de mages qui soient sorti de notre orphelinat, sa se saurais.  
En plus souvent la magie est dans la famille, si la mère fait de la glace, la fille aura de la facilité à faire de la glace. J’ai appris sa grâce à David, il parle souvent de ce qu’il lit. Et puisque souvent l’abandon est du a l’argent et que les mages sont bien payer, sa réduit nos chances.  
On sait tous gérer nos argents de poches, c’est la première chose que l’on nous apprend quand on arrive ici. La Matrone nous répète sans cesse que c’est pour qu’on ne dorme pas dehors, dans la rue. Je comprends pas bien pourquoi on dormirait dans la rue si on range pas bien nos pièces mais c’est pas grave.

Alors que je regarde David, je vois que la déception est dure pour lui, ses yeux bruns sont soudainement moins brillants et son excitation retombe déjà. L’idée de la possibilité que son vœu le plus cher ne se réalise pas maintenant qu’il a une réelle chance d’apprendre la magie semble le décourager, le rendre malheureux. Apres tout avoir un professeur de magie est rare, alors en avoir un alors que tu n’as pas de magie, c’est juste cruel.

Mme Hill lance ensuite un regard à Mme Aberon qui la rejoint devant les tables et se place quelque pas devant elle.

« Nous sommes ici aussi pour vous rappeler que le bal de Noel approche. Il faut donc que vous pensiez à ce que vous voulez présenter cette année. Les projets de groupes sont autorisés mais un projet personnel est préférable. Je ne permettrais pas que l’un d’entre vous nous ridiculise cette année en ne présentant rien. » Elle nous annonce durement en jetant un coup d’œil sur la table ou je suis.

Cette phrase particulière est adressée directement à Kaname, qui le seul jour où nous devront tous être parfait pour se faire adopter dans une bonne famille, en plus des dons pour nous soutenir, n’a rien présenté.  
C’est dommage que son travaille pour tous nous superviser n’a pas pu compter. Il n’a pas eu le temps de faire le sien car tout le monde l’a sollicité pour le leur. Tout le monde s’en souvient parfaitement au vu des regards emplis de culpabilité qu’on lui lance, même moi.

Personne n’a pensé à lui quand nous utilisions son temps précieux pour son aide. D’autant plus que grâce à lui trois enfants ont été adopte l’année dernière, du jamais vu. D’habitude il y en a un, voire pas du tout.

C’était terrible car c’est le jour le plus important de l’année. C’est là que la plupart des adoptions se font. La Directrice utilise le bal de charité pour nous montrer et nous ‘vendre’ grâce à nos projets. On a tous l’impression d’être de la viande en vitrine, mais sa nous donne la chance parfois d’avoir une famille pour certains. 

Et alors que tout le monde était prêt, lui a dû faire le portier ou le serveur pour avoir quelque chose à faire. Lorsque les adultes de l’orphelinat ont compris que nous lui avions pris tout son temps elles ont beaucoup crié, nous disant que nous avions peut-être ruiné ses chances de famille.  
Alors elles l’ont mis en position de garçon de salle, c’était la seule chose qu’il pouvait faire à ce moment-là.

J’avais cultivé des fleurs qui poussent dans le froid et sont extrêmement fragiles, j’ai été loué par les invités pour leurs beautés. Mais moi seul sais qu’elles n’étaient pas juste belles, mais aussi extrêmement dangereuse pour tous ses prédateurs.

Pour changer je vais, cette année, utiliser mon cahier de fleur séché et prendre les fleurs les plus connus pour leurs beautés pour parler de leurs histoires. Peut-être avec des dessins, ou sous forme de livre de conte. La Lycoris Radiata ou ‘araignée rouge’ m’a donné l’idée. Elle est connue pour son mythe tragique.

Mon travail acharné va m’être utile cette année. J’ai l’espoir que ce cahier, une compilation des fleurs les mieux conservé accompagné de leurs mythes, soit ma porte de sortit. Avec ce travaille je pourrais être suffisamment intéressant pour être adopté.

D’autant plus que je suis un joli garçon avec un bon comportement.  
Je suis aussi dans la classe d’âge qui à le plus de chance d’adoption donc c’est maintenant ou jamais. Plus on est vieux moins on a de chance de se faire adopter. Les parents veulent un enfant à élever et le modeler à son image, pas un adolescent qui est presque totalement indépendant.

Il faut que je mise tout cette année, et je ne suis pas le seul à le penser.

Sakura commence déjà à froncer les sourcils, ce n’est pas facile de trouver quelque chose à faire tous les ans, différents, qui attirera l’attention.  
Je me sens désolé pour elle, jamais les parents restent longtemps intéressés par elle avec sa santé fragile, la plupart ne veulent pas se donne la peine d’avoir un enfant ‘imparfait’.

Les adultes prétendent nous voir comme de futurs membres de la famille, mais dans la réalité, ils cherchent le plus parfait, le serviable, le gentil, pas trop bruyant et bon en cours pour pouvoir nous exhiber aux fêtes.  
Ils montrent à quels points ils sont généreux de prendre en charge ce pauvre orphelin, et il est un si bon enfant en plus.  
Ils sont hypocrites.  
Je sais que je veux être adopté mais les parents sont plus souvent intéressé par l’idée d’un enfant que par le petit en lui-même.  
S’ils voulaient vraiment avoir un enfant, ils chercheraient celui avec lequel ils s’entendraient le mieux, pas celui avec la meilleure image ou compétence sociale.

S’ils faisaient comme ça, Sakura serait adopté depuis longtemps. Sa me met en colère ces couples qui viennent qui s’intéressent à elle, puis qui font marche arrière. Surtout quand l’espoir d’avoir une famille heureuse qui la ferait sortir, s’effondre, disparait, elle passe toujours les jours qui suivent à pleurer. 

C’est elle qui en souffre le plus, elle est celle qui attire le plus les adultes et la seule qui ne se fait jamais adopter.

Je reviens au présent en me souvenant de l’humidité sur ma main, elle vient de la serviette qui a nettoyé la moitié des tables de la salle. Un frisson de répulsion me vient en songeant à tout ce qui a pu aller sur le tissu jusqu’à ma peau.  
Je vois que l’intervention est terminée alors je me relève pour aller rincer la serviette humide. Tout le monde a déjà repris ses activités du soir.

Hina, demande comme souvent à prendre un livre d’aventure dans notre petite bibliothèque. Ce sont aussi des dons occasionnels.

Une fois dans la cuisine, je passe la serviette sous l'eau et la rince. Vu  
les taches suspectes qu'il y a sur la surface du tissu, il ne doit pas  
avoir été propre depuis longtemps. En y pensant je me précipite vers le  
savon sur l'évier pour me nettoyer les mains. Je les récurent jusqu'à ce  
qu'elles me piquent avec la brosse dure. Je sais que c'est irrationnel mais c'est comme si je voyais la saleté sur ma peau, rien que par le peu de temps que j'ai tenus le tissu incriminé.

Je dois vraiment arrêter de jeter des pots à Luck. Devant témoins. Parce que lui, témoins ou pas, il dit toujours des trucs méchants. Alors quand tout le monde a le dos tourné, un petit coup de pied sa lui fera pas de mal.  
Je ne veux juste pas recommencer la corvée ménage, mais je vais continuer à me venger. L'idée même que de nouveau je touche au chiffon, qui a un jour été blanc mais semble plus grisâtre avec des touches de marrons, me répugne.

Une fois mes mains essuyées, la peau sur la pulpe de mes doigts ressemble à un pruneau séché, rougie par les innombrables frottements avec les poils durs de la brosse à récurer.  
En revenant, la semelle de mes chaussures en caoutchouc plat ripe sur le carrelage et s’accroche, sa fait un bruit horrible, je vais peut-être les salir exprès pour qu’elles fassent plus de bruits. Je rejoins Kaname, et m'assois avec lui. Il semble encore assoupi.

Je sais que quand je traverse la salle, David me regarde, mais je ne lui  
parlerais pas, ni ne le regarderais. Et je suis déterminé à le faire  
s'excuser pour son attitude de tout à l'heure. 

Soudain je sursaute en entendant une voix grave et rocailleuse qui transperce mes pensées. Il a dû me voir me battre tout à l'heure, plus l'indice pas si subtile que je suis à sa table et pas avec lui se soir. Normalement je suis toujours avec lui, matin, midi et soir. Le seul endroit où nous sommes séparés c'est la nuit dans nos chambres. Même la recréation est passée ensemble, malgré le fait qu'il n'aime pas jouer avec les autres, il me suit quand ça arrive.

« De l'orage en vue ce soir, Petite Fleur ? » C'est son surnom pour moi,  
je suis beau et 'délicat' comme une fleur, il m’a dit. La première fois qu'il me appelé comme sa Luck c'est moqué de moi. Mais cette fois-là je ne lui ait rien fait. J'étais tellement fière d'avoir un nom particulier de Kaname, j'aurais pu sauter au plafond d'excitation.

Maintenant, je le trouve toujours très affectueux. Kaname à une place spéciale pour moi, il est le grand frère de tout le monde, toujours gentil et serviable. Mais c’est lui qui prend le temps de me ramasser des fleurs ou de me parler quand ça va pas. C’est lui qui me fait dormir dans son lit quand j’ai fait des cauchemars, nous avions un chat avant et il est mort, c’est moi qui l’avais trouvé le matin.

« Il est vraiment horrible en ce moment. Je comprends pas ce qu'il a ». Il n'y a même pas besoin de dire son nom. Pas besoin de précision. Si c'était à propos de Luck on se battrais juste, comme des chiffonniers. Pas besoin d'en parler, je le gère très bien seul. Mais me battre avec David est plus rare déjà.  
Je soupire et glisse mes bras le long de la table, ma tête posée sur le côté, la joue aplatie sur la surface fraiche et depuis peu, propre.

« Il veut pas que j’ joue avec les autres, en particulier Luck, alors que c'est pas souvent qu'on m'invite » Ma voix est étouffée par la table, je suis à peine compréhensible.  
Je relève la tête à une pensé qui me traverse l'esprit, et le regarde avec mes yeux dorés humides d'émotions et inquiets.

« Peut-être qu'il veut pas que je sois ami avec Luck parce qu'il le préfère, il  
veut le garder pour lui tout seul ? ». Je lui dis avec un cri horrifié, c’est pour ça qu’il le regarde tout le temps et qu’il veut pas qu’on se parle. Il veut pas non plus que ej soit dans sa chambre…parce qu’il veut y être à ma place ! Quand l’épiphanie se fait dans ma tête, je reçois pour ma remarque une claque sur le dos de ma tête qui envois mes cheveux aubergine dans mon visage. Je me redresse et enlève les brins violets délicatement de mes yeux en faisant la moue en fixant le garçon en face de moi.  
« Arrête de dire des bêtises plus grosses que toi, Petite Fleur ». Me dit-il, avec un sourire paresseux. Un coin de sa bouche se plisse, faisant une expression bancale fatiguée.  
« Je suis pas gros ! » Je lui réponds immédiatement, sensible aux commentaires sur mon apparence.  
Je suis très fière de mes jolies traits, mes attributs physique sont importants pour moi. Les adultes, lorsqu'ils parlent de moi, ils abordent en premier mes regards agréables. C'est ma qualité la plus utile, la plus visible aussi. Je ne suis pas très studieux, je fais juste mes devoirs. Je n'aime pas particulièrement, ni n'y excelle. Je ne suis pas un génie d'un quelconque sujet ailleurs non plus. Je ne suis pas sportif non plus et la force n'est pas mon domaine.  
Mes jolis attributs sont la seule chosons qui peut me permettre de me faire adopter. Alors qu'il critique mon apparence est douloureux à entendre, c'est ma seule chose positive, ça me rend triste. Je sais que parfois je dis des trucs bêtes mais il frappe dure. En plus c’est lui qui me dit ça, pas juste Jean ou Lucy.  
Je mordille mes lèvres d'agacement. Je sais que c'est une blague mais je ne peux pas me détacher du commentaire malgré tout. Et je le voie me regarder avec ses yeux exaspérer, mon excentricité l'attendris, je le sais par l'air doux de son regard.  
« Reine du Drame, va. Tu sais très bien que David n'aime que toi ici, arrête de penser des bêtises pareilles. Il doit être jaloux. Il veut certainement être ton unique ami, que tu ne sois que avec lui et personne d'autre ». Me répond-il avec humour, face à la situation. Il doit me trouver trop prompte à paniquer pour rien. Une fois que sa déclaration ma atteint je me sens mieux.  
Il pose sur ma tête sa main dans un geste réconfortant. Une excuse pour ses mots de tout à l'heure, quand il a vus que j'étais touché. Mais même avec ses affirmations réconfortantes, je ne peux pas faire disparaitre toute l'inquiétude en moi.  
« Mais alors pourquoi il était comme ça ? Je suis toujours avec lui, même quand je suis avec les autres, il est avec moi. Je n'ai pas d'autre ami que lui ici ». Je sais que Kaname doit avoir raison, mais pour moi, cela n'a aucun sens logique. Je lui réponds donc avec la confusion et des restes d'inquiétude, qui teinte ma voix. Sa main sur ma tête me fait chaud au cœur. Il est vraiment comme un grand frère qui dors tout le temps, et attentionné. Je sais que je peux venir en tout temps le voir pour demander conseil.  
Il devrait être adopté par une bonne famille, il ferait un fils formidable. Et surtout ça le rendrait si heureux. Il cherche depuis longtemps à faire partit d'une vrai famille, d'avoir des parents. Il est bien à l'orphelinat mais cela ne fait pas de nous une famille comme il la veut. Il m’a dit qu’il cherchait une mère, un père et un jeune frère à choyer et protéger. Ici nous sommes plus une colonie de vacances qui ne finit jamais, ou un internat qui dure jusqu'a la majorité.  
Et il ne serait pas juste affectueux, il est bon en classe, très intelligent. Il n'aime juste pas faire quoi que ce soit alors il apprend très vite pour être tranquille après. Il ne fait jamais d'erreurs sur ses tests pour qu'on ne puisse pas lui faire faire des exercices en plus.  
Alors qu'il a encore sa main sur ma tête, décide d'une chose, Kaname sera adopté d'ici le Nouvel An. Il aura ce qu'il veut pour être complètement heureux. Mais pour sa je vais avoir besoins d'aide. Luck prie le sol sur lequel il marche, il est son exemple, il m'aidera. Peut-être, avec un peu de persuasion. Madame Grace est aussi une piste à creuser. Elle est profondément gentille, elle veut que nous soyons bien. Et elle ne pourra pas dire non 'au plus bel enfant du monde' avec des yeux humides d'un désir désespéré d'aider son camarade de dortoir. Lucy pourrais dire oui, elle verra sans doute ça comme une manière de se faire aimer ou remarquer de l'amour de sa vie.  
Je reviens à nos conversations avec sa réponse.  
« Peut-être qu'il a peur que tu le quitte si tu deviens proche avec d'autres enfants que lui. Apres tout on sait que son arrivé ici est suite à son abandon. Il ne veut pas que tu fasse la même chose que ses parents ». Son idée est sensée, mais le manque d'inspiration, pour résoudre ce problème me décourage. Je suis une fois de plus affalé sur la table. Je plis mes bras et pose mon menton sur eux, ma nuque tire du mouvement inhabituel. Sous mes yeux, les taches de la table semblent contenir l'univers entier et peut être au fond, ma réponse.  
Quelque chose me traverse l'esprit, peut être un début de piste.  
« Alors j'ai qu'à lui montrer, que même en me rapprochant des autres je suis toujours avec lui. Que je peux avoir d'autre ami que lui sans que je ne l'abandonne ». Je lui annonce finalement, après avoir réfléchis.  
« Je vais continuer à essayer de faire des amis avec les autres et il va voir que je ne l'oublierais pas. Comme ça il n'aura plus peur que je le laisse ». Mon sourire gonfle mes joues et met en avant mes taches de rousseurs sur mon nez et le haut de mes pommettes. Je le sais, je me regarde suffisamment dans un miroir pour m'en souvenir. Mon sourire est fier et confiant de ma réussite. En face de moi Kaname ne semble pas aussi enthousiaste que moi, mais je sais que ça va marcher.  
Je me lève brusquement sur une impulsion dus à l'excitation, et me jette dans ses bras. Je lui fais un câlin musclé, le serrant aussi fort que possible, il sent la terre, de quand il a dut dormir sur le sol tout à l'heure, et son corps est mince dans mes bras. Dans mes bras je mets autant de gratitude que je peux en serrant comme si ma vie en dépendait. Il est chaud, plus que moi, et très grand. Même debout ma tête atteint à peine sa poitrine.  
Je me retire et m'assois cette fois plus proche de lui qu'il y a quelque instant.  
« Maintenant que le calme est revenu dans ta tête, y a-t ‘il quelque chose que tu veuille faire, Petite Fleur ? » Il a raison, la tempête de tout à l'heure est partit, je ne suis plus ni en colère ni inquiet, il a toujours cet effet là sur moi. Son sourire est maintenant espiègle, sachant pertinemment que lorsque je me rapproche de lui, comme pour conspirer c'est que je me questionne.  
Le raclement de la chaise sur le carrelage a attiré l'attention de certains, ils savent que la crise est passée maintenant. La gêne et l'hésitation me font me tortiller. S’il prenait mal ma question ? Si ça ne se disais pas ? Prenant le chemin le plus sûr, je commence par un sujet sans importance, pour tester les eaux.  
« Je me demandais si tu pouvais m'accompagner en ville bientôt, pour acheter des vêtements ? » Je lui dis avec un peu plus d'assurance. Et l'air de rien je lui glisse mon problème.  
« Et en parlant de la ville, la dernière fois que nous y sommes allés j'ai vu quelque chose. Quelqu'un. C'était un homme. Et il portait une robe et du maquillage. Ce sont pas les femmes qui font ces choses-là ? » La question a été posé sur une respiration, aussi vite que possible pour ne pas perdre mon courage.  
« Tu as vu, je crois, Mme Asano, avant de répondre je vais te demander une chose, qu'en as-tu pensé ? »  
Je repense à ce jour, il faisait beau, plus chaud que maintenant et il marchait dans la bibliothèque de la ville. Je lisais un livre de comte dans un canapé de l'espace détente. Il portait un chapeau en paille et une robe en laine noir ouverte sur une jambe vêtue de collants. Ces cheveux étaient en carré marron et quelque cheveux gris se mêlaient au mélange. Il portait un peu de maquillage, du rose a lèvre et de l'ombre a paupière marron pour faire ressortir ses yeux chocolat.  
Il avait une démarche calme et assuré, une main sur son chapeau pour qu'il ne s'envole pas et l'autre sur son sac. Il était beau, plus que certaines femmes dans la bibliothèque, et je ne pourrais pas l'imaginer dans des vêtements d'homme. C'est comme si, il était fait pour porter des robes. Une tenue d'homme ou une attitude d'homme ne correspond pas à ce que je pouvais voir. Malgré son aisance en tant que femme, j'ai rapidement eu certains indices par rapport à son sexe de naissance. Il avait la pomme d'Adam proéminente et une mâchoire trop carré, la même chose pouvait être dit pour sa poitrine, qui n'était pas seulement plate, mais trop large et musclé par rapport à sa robe.  
« Il était bien dans sa robe, et la maquillage le rend encore plus jolie ». Je réponds, plus sûr de moi. « Mais les gens le regardaient bizarrement, on n’a pas le droit de s'habiller comme ça ? ». Je demande plus incertain.

« Si tu veux mon avis, tout le monde a le droit de s'habiller comme il l'entend. Mais c'est vrais qu'un homme en femme n'est pas très apprécié ». Il m'éclaire sagement. C'est vrai que c'est étrange, mais lui mettre des vêtements d'homme serais un crime, il est si bien comme il est. Et puis sa dérange qui, c'est juste un bout de tissus en plus ou en moins de toute façon. Mais une chose me dérange.  
« Pourquoi il s'habille en femme ? ». Je me demande, en me mettant de nouveau à l'aise sur la table, penché en avant sur mes bras, mais mes yeux  
toujours sur lui. Je suis rassuré, il ne rit pas de mes questions et il essaye même d'y répondre.  
« Parfois, quelqu’un, homme ou femme, va se sentir mal à l'aise dans son corps. Il n'est pas né avec le bon genre. Physiquement il sera un homme mais dans son cœur et son esprit il sera tout autre. Mme Asano en fait partit elle est née comme un homme mais se sent mieux en vivant une vie de  
femme ».  
« Ça veut dire que moi aussi je pourrais me déguiser en femme ? »  
« Tu ne te 'déguise' pas en femme, si tu t'habille alors tu penses à toi même en tant que femme. Mais si tu t’habille avec des vêtements de fille parce que tu trouves sa plus jolie tu peux aussi, il faut pas que tu te moque c’est tout ».  
Je fais un bruit pensif, la tête sur les bras. Je suis curieux de cette belle dame. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait m'apprendre à être aussi jolie. Comme ça, une famille va peut-être me remarquer à noël. Mais aussi parce qu’elle est vraiment belle.  
« Dis, quand tu m’accompagneras en ville, on pourra aller voir Mme Asano, je veux la rencontrer ». Je lui murmure un peu timidement en penchant la tête sur mon bras gauche pour le regarder.  
Il me répond en me jetant un sourire lumineux. Même si il dort tout le temps, il est génial. C’est comme le meilleur frère du monde. Il prend soins de nous tous. Mais lui et moi, on a une relation particulière, mes parents m’ont abandonnés à la naissance contrairement à beaucoup d’autres qui sont ici parce que leurs parents sont tombés malade ou ont eu un accident de travail. Kaname c’est la même chose que moi.  
Alors quand je suis arrivé, c’est souvent lui qui s’occupait de moi, les surveillantes étaient assez occupées pour le laisser presque tout faire. Il me lisaient des histoires et passais toujours beaucoup de temps avec moi quand je partais en ‘exploration’ pour voir les jolie plantes qu’on a pas loin dans notre jardin. Je me souviens aussi surtout des siestes qu’il faisait avec moi, et de notre jeu de nuage, qui arrive à trouver les plus de forme dans le ciel.  
Ces moments me manques. Maintenant que j’ai un peu grandis les surveillantes le laisse plus rester tout le temps avec moi, il doit faire ses devoirs et moi je dois apprendre à m’occuper de moi tout seul.  
Et puis, il y a David, il veut toujours faire des trucs que nous deux, ou il me dit que on va le déranger. Finalement je passe de moins en moins de temps avec mon Fère. C’est aussi pour ça que je ne me sens pas mal d’avoir joué avec Luck cette fois, j’ai pu jouer avec Kaname comme avant. Ça me rend heureux, on est toujours aussi proche, même si on se parle moins.  
« Maintenant, tu as finit ? Parce que, je vais faire une petite sieste ». Il me dit, les yeux tombants peu à peu et un bâillement dans la voix. Et aussitôt il est endormi profondément. Je suis toujours surpris à la vitesse à laquelle il peut s’endormir parfois.  
En regardant l’horloge sur le mur je vois qu’il reste encore du temps avant de monter dans nos chambres. Je vais profiter de ce temps pour rattraper le temps perdus à notre façon. Il se met toujours dans les mêmes positions, les deux bras pliés pour faire un oreiller mais la tête sur un seul. Alors je me rapproche encore, faisant de nouveau grincer ma chaise sur le carrelage. Je passe ma tête sous son bras et la pose sur son avant-bras inutilisé, coincé, pressé contre lui.  
L’effet est immédiat, je commence tout de suite à me sentir somnolent, mes paupières sont lourdes, et je louche un peu avec la fatigue, je ferme les yeux et sent que le bruit devient moins bruyant et ma tête plus lourde. La force de l’habitude sans doute. Je m’assoupis sur la table froide, confortablement installé contre mon frère, l’adolescent qui est l’exemple de tous les autres.

Ѱ Ѱ Ѱ

Des bruits percent ma somnolence, je me sens tomber. D’un sursaut j’ouvre les yeux, je suis au même endroit que tout a l’heure. Sur le bras de Kaname qui dors encore profondément.  
En lançant un regard autour de moi, je vois, de mes yeux flous, au-delà de la tête de mon compagnon de sommeille que tout le monde se lève, c’est ce qui m’a réveillé. Avec la conscience qui revient peu à peu, les images se précisent et je sens que ma joue est engourdie d’voir servis de supports pour ma sieste.  
Le menton appuyé sur son bras, je passe ma main sur la peau de ma joue, la forme du tissu y est imprimée.  
« Petite fleur, tu pique mon bras avec ton menton pointue ». Marmonne d’une voix étouffée dans le tissu de sa manche.  
Au son, je bascule ma tête sur le côté, repose ma joue sur son bras et le regarde. Une mèche de cheveux aubergine forme un rideau violet, à travers je le vois encore presque endormis, les yeux plissés, et le clignement lent.  
« Dodo, il est l’heure de monter au lit ». Je lui chuchote, la voix encore craquante de sommeille. En réponse il me fait un petit sourire, il aime bien le nom que je lui donne depuis petit. Kaname était trop dure à dire alors j’ai utilisé ce qu’il faisait le plus souvent, Dodo. Sa faisais longtemps que je l’avais pas appelé comme ça.  
Il enlève son bras autour de moi pour me libérer, et je me redresse. Je lève les bras, et mon dos craque lorsque je m’étire, et gémis de contentement à la tension qui disparais de mon dos.


End file.
